mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Save
Why Cloud Save shall / shall not be used The main purpose of this function is to be able to synchronize your game progress between your different devices (e.g. smartphone, tablet or computer if you use an IOS or Android emulator). It makes no difference which device you use or if you replace one of them. They use the same backup in the cloud which is connected to your Facebook account. If you use only one device and don’t care or need a permanent backup it’s probably safer to keep it off. How it works: If Cloud Save is enabled and the device is connected to the internet every time you exit your Camp, a level or an event outside your camp, the current progress will be uploaded to the cloud, overwriting the previous upload. This has some advantages and some disadvantages. * You are able to just continue the game regardless of which device you use * There's a backup in case your device crashes and you can restore the last saved progress. So nothing’s lost. However, there’s a big BUT * You definitely need to know the difference between download and upload, and read the instructions carefully! If by mistake the upload button is touched and then confirmed, the backup in the cloud will be replaced by whatever is on the device (e.g. the game you just installed on the new smartphone). * There also might be an issue if the internet connection crashes in the wrong moment * During some past events the progress was lost / reset when leaving the event So using the cloud not 100% foolproof and at your own risk! Using the Cloud Save function during the game: One of the functions probably most people are missing in this game is the "undo" button. Merges can not be reversed, deleted objects not recovered, chests not be closed again etc. At least not without a backup. This is where Cloud Save can help. Here are a few rules you have to keep in mind: # Cloud Save should always be OFF if not needed! Otherwise it will automatically save the actual progress as soon as you leave the camp or level. # BEFORE you want to open a chest, do a merge, collect Kala's daily rewards etc. leave the camp and activate the Cloud. # You will be asked whether you want to use a previously saved game OR upload your current game. # You want a new backup, so choose UPLOAD. # Before you return to your camp turn the cloud OFF again in order to be able to keep the backup from updating. The green "✅" (ON & actual game) or red "❗️" (ON, but the game was restored from a previous upload) cloud symbol should turn into a grey "⬆️" (OFF) symbol! # Now you can do whatever you want and return to the backup if you are not satisfied with the result (e.g. because the chest is not the one you have expected) # If you want to try it again, repeat step 2 - 5, but replace DOWNLOAD in step 4. Do this as often as you want or is needed to get the item and then continue playing until you need again a backup # This works only if the Cloud is OFF! # Using the cloud needs some experience, and might be risky. Keep that in mind! What can I do with Cloud Save: Basically there is no limit, but here are some examples: * With enough Gems every chest or vault can be opened without consequences. After restoring the backup everything is back to normal. * Levels can be played several times until you get at least one purple star or you win the challenges. By playing 1 chalice levels you can get 2 big purple stars every 5 hours. * Small purple stars can be tapped 1-3 times for small Gems. Tap each of them until they turn yellow then use the backup and tap them one time less so they are still purple. After merging them by 5 you can tap the big stars 7 to 11 times for small or medium Gems. By using the backup you can maximize the output. Save the game after every second medium Gem or use the backup if you get a small Gem. The average output is 120 Gems every 5 hours! The number of taps / Gems per star can not be changed. * Doubling the event rewards. Save the game short before the end of the event. If you don’t like what you get, return to your backup and spin it again. * Event trophies can be tapped every X hours for special items which can be merged to a level 2 item. These will turn either into level 3 Dragon Trees, level 6 Life Orbs or event Dragon Eggs. Use the backup until you get the egg * When merging 5 Mystery Dragon Eggs this creates 2 dragons. Some are common and some are rare i.e. Pegasus or Wise Dragons. Why not get those? * Some objects like Dragon Trees, Fountains or Monster Idols can produce additional objects or Jars when merged. You can get all of them with a backup. These are only a few examples for a more efficient and less random way to play the game. Category:Game Mechanics